youandyourselffandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Pucktana88
Welcome! Congratulations on starting You and yourself Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Hey Hey babe!-Gleek5 Kk, luv ya <3 [[User: Gleek5|'I love my little sister ']]Melissa Goldie! <3 22:08, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey inthe fanfic can I be a cheerleader? Cora90 23:51, June 29, 2011 (UTC) ? What do you mean sign up? [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave me a message! 21:37, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok will do --[[User: Cora90|'Oranges are my favourite animal :)']] 17:51, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Well Emma is amusing to me so yeah --[[User: Cora90|'Oranges are my favourite animal :)']] 23:44, July 30, 2011 (UTC) hey girlie need to talk to you come on wildchild wiki Brittz Here!Did You Know That Dolphins Are Just Gay Sharks? 15:24, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey lucyboo so for the girl pack do we have to accept anymore members in because i wanna keep it the 4 of us xx My Idol Marrisa von blecken 10:58, August 11, 2011 (UTC) i just wanted to say because me and GFB had a big blow and i dont want her in cause we would be fightin but im glad i love my 4 gierly pack girls My Idol Marissa von blecken 20:06, August 13, 2011 (UTC) yeah plus if we have 4 it makes a collage My Idol Marissa von blecken 12:18, August 14, 2011 (UTC) for hellcats can i be savannah and i dont watch pll so pick a person for me My Idol Marissa von blecken 17:25, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Emily :) My Idol Marissa von blecken 17:35, August 14, 2011 (UTC) hey lucy boo so i was thinkin like you and cora have a lura maybe we could make all the girl pack couples a page :) My Idol Marissa von blecken 19:51, August 15, 2011 (UTC) will u help me with them :) My Idol Marissa von blecken 20:35, August 15, 2011 (UTC) hehe i do love you hehe :D My Idol Marissa von blecken 20:42, August 15, 2011 (UTC) im glad you came to wikipedia Proud wanteder and JLS-ster My Idol Marissa von blecken 20:50, August 15, 2011 (UTC) do u like inna or nicole schizinger thier one of my fav singers My Idol Marissa von blecken 20:55, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Ke$has mine you can have adele i hate her :P My Idol Marissa von blecken 21:14, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Adele is annoying because someone like you is boring she gets to much spotlight we should make a girls aloud pic you nadine can i be cheryl cole :D My Idol Marissa von blecken 21:25, August 15, 2011 (UTC) yay who wood heaths and cora be My Idol Marissa von blecken 21:28, August 15, 2011 (UTC) i love it <3 My Idol Marissa von blecken 21:50, August 15, 2011 (UTC) love them both xx My Idol Marissa von blecken 19:11, August 16, 2011 (UTC) i wanna make some girl pack piccys but should i include cora or not xx My Idol Marissa von blecken 16:33, August 28, 2011 (UTC) do u want it to be us three or should we add another member cuz i have a user who would be great :) My Idol Marissa von blecken 19:47, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Dannie (Quinn Evans) :) My Idol Marissa von blecken 19:51, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ill ask her now :) My Idol Marissa von blecken 21:07, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey so i was wondering the girl pack could be the girls of lemonade mouth :) Could i be Mohini My Idol Marissa von blecken 15:03, September 5, 2011 (UTC) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lemonade_Mouth_(film) My Idol Marissa von blecken 15:10, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Do you want me to change to bridget so heather can be in it <3 :) My Idol Marissa von blecken 15:16, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Like this pic xx My Idol Marissa von blecken 15:28, September 5, 2011 (UTC) I making too other pics a cucy one and a cucether one xx :) My Idol Marissa von blecken 16:00, September 5, 2011 (UTC) I love it My Idol Marissa von blecken 16:28, September 5, 2011 (UTC) here are the pics xx My Idol Marissa von blecken 16:34, September 5, 2011 (UTC) aww thank you i love it xx My Idol Marissa von blecken 16:35, September 5, 2011 (UTC) What shiw should i do for a pic now xx My Idol Marissa von blecken 16:39, September 5, 2011 (UTC) yeh thats a good idea im just do loads of girl pack ones as well xx My Idol Marissa von blecken 16:43, September 5, 2011 (UTC) hey i made too more lemonade mouth pics you likey xx My Idol Marissa von blecken 20:51, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Kool ive made a healu pic and 7 cucy ones and makin some more girl pack pics x <3 My Idol Marissa von blecken 13:06, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Yay i have a surpise and glad you like them :D My Idol Marissa von blecken 13:26, September 6, 2011 (UTC) OMG yay thank you xx <3 My Idol Marissa von blecken 14:26, September 6, 2011 (UTC) im gonner make more pics im really bored My Idol Marissa von blecken 15:15, September 6, 2011 (UTC)